my passion for you
by kagomes-dream
Summary: love his took it's toll on inuyasha and kagome.why is kikyo here(major kikyo bashing)kikyo is dead in thrid chap
1. Default Chapter

My passion to you 

"kagome..."he said desperatly to her."NO inuyasha!"kagome cried out runing away.  
the hanyou ran after the sadden girl.'kagome i love you i wont let you go!'inuyasha finally found kagome sitting at a base of a tree with tears streaming down on her cheeks. Inuyasha stepped closer to her. " Inuyasha do you(sniff)  
really (sniff) love me for who i am (sniff) and n!"she cut off by Inuyasha embrace " Kagome i love you pleasedont go."Inuyasha said softly in her ear.his breath tickle her ear."oh Inuyasha I love you too.but you love k..kikyo."she said with more just waiting to pour out.  
"I do not love kikyo i love you,kagome."inuyasha said without no hesitation."thank you inuyasha thank you."kagome said before laying her head on the hanyou chest,and falling asleep.Inuyasha looked down on the woman he loved kiss her on the cheek."good night my love goodnight." inuyasha whispered to her before he too fell asleep.


	2. morning's light

my passion to you 

The sun rose slowly in the morning sky. Inuyasha awoke finding kagome making breakfast.since sango and miroku left the group to start a family after they killed naraku died.there are only a few shards missing.INuyasha and kagome started to hunt the shards alone together again.Shippou stay at keade's place while Inuyasha and kagome head out.Inuyasha stood up and quietly stood behind kagome and placed his arms slowly around her."eep!"releashed out of kagome."morning."Inuyasha said "inuyasha you scared me."kagome panted." I love you."inuyasha said then kissed her soft lips.the kiss was gentle but the couple wanted more of it. Inuyasha stroke down her with one hand and another in her hair.the sun's morning rays made Inuyasha want her more.they finally for air kagome caught Inuyasha eyes fixed on her.he had a evil smirk on his face.Kagome sat up." I...I go take a bath."with that she was gone to the hot spring._what happened? I love him but at this rate he would make me his mate,that's not bad but i not ready._


	3. at the spring

**at the spring **

i dont own inuyasha but hey that life

* * *

* * *

'oh god,Inuyasha is the one i love and cared for why am i still not letting him mate with me'kagome thought while she sat in the spring. Inuyasha not so far away sniff the air and caught her scent.'gods,kagome you smell good.but won't you let me have you.i left the slut,kikyo for you and i gave you my entire heart for you,kagome,i want you.'Inuyasha said himself. kagome ducked in the water to her hair off. "kagome..."a voice called her "what is it Inuyasha,i'm taking a bath."she said "kagome look at me i need you i want you."inuyasha told her softly suddenly she felt inuyasha strong arms around her from behind.

she felt his toned bare chest on her back."Kagome will you be my mate?"he said turning her around for him to see her face. she flung her arms around him,"Inuyasha I always will be."Inuyasha cupped her face gently he pressed his lips on hers. the kiss was gentle but it had all the passion Inuyasha had for heroh she is luckyhis hands slowly rubbed down her back and other was rubbing her chest playing with it.she moaned in her pleasure."INUYASHA!"a voice called Inuyasha and kagome seperated,only to find kikyo (the slut is here) standing there on the brim of the hotspring."INUYASHA I THoUGHT YOU LOVED ME NOT MY COPY!INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"she yelled."I'll tell you what I'm doing!i am making love to the real woman i love,which is not you."he said icily.and with that she was dead again (yeah bone yard is gone).

A pinkish light came from the slut body to Kagomes .

Inuyasha went to his lover " Kag are you ok?"she looked at him "um i'm ok i think i need to rest."

An hello I'm the athuor my frands calls me Kagome so like i got a boyfrand now (My Inuyasha)i am writing a story hoping he would see it and get some ideashint hintrr please


	4. kouga's tear

**at camp**

* * *

kagome went to the fire fully dressed and hold her head in her hands.' man i some sleep my head is killing me'kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha went to pick some fruits for them to eat.kagome lifted her head to find that the sun was setting."so beatiful" kagome said out loud."not as much as you"a voice said."kouga i told you i said no"kagome said sternly "hey! i love you,why don't you be my mate?""NO"wHY""CAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU""wHY""CAUSE I SAID SO"

Inuyasha not so far away smell kouga scent'damn he's near Kagome.wimpy wolf'inuyasha ran to back to the camp.only to find kouga and kagome yelling like idiots.Kagome saw inuyasha "kouga wants me to be his mate!"complain Kagome"oooooooooooohhhhhh dogshit is going to stop me, yea right."mock kouga

" kouga you little SICK BASTARD HOW DARE MESS WITH HER SHE ALREADY AGREED TO ME TO BE MY MATE!SO GET YOUR WOLF ASS AWAY FROM HER YOU GOT THAT OR I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO PROVE IT.GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!"Kouga glare at Inuyash at then he felt.kagome saw a kouga tear fall down his cheek before his spined away.  
Inuyasha gave kagome some oranges he found."thanks Inuyasha!" said kagome an hour ater they went to sleepKagome in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha in his tree.

the next morning

inuyasha and kagome took off to find another shard,around mt fuji.also kagome was feeling much better.inuyasha kept looking back at kagome.this was too quiet in the woods."um...Kagome do you sense the jewel near?" Inuyasha asked hoping to start a conversation."no not yet,um inuyasha ..do you really want to become full demon after we get the jewel?"kagome asked her bang hidding her brown hues."nah, not anymore."inuyasha answered.'huh he doesn't want be full demon?'kagome thought "kagome i already got my wish."Inuyasha said looking head but the smirk is still visible."so what was your wish?"kagome asked inuyasha turned around and warped his arms around her."to have you by my side."inuyasha pressed his lips on hers,begging to go in.Kagome grant his wish he explored her month and he slid his hand down her back.Kagome warped her arms around his neck.she moaned to his advances on her,which turned him on even further.they parted for air.he gently laid her down at a base of a tree and...

AN:cliffy cliffy rr please


End file.
